poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Ballerina
Ash's Adventures of Ballerina is another upcoming Pokemon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot In the 1880s, eleven-year-old Félicie (Elle Fanning), a poor orphan girl who dreams of becoming a ballerina, but lacks formal training, runs away from her orphanage in rural Brittany with her best friend, Victor (Dane DeHaan), a young inventor. Together they go to beautiful Paris, but they soon become separated, and Victor becomes an office boy in Gustave Eiffel's workshop. Félicie finds her way to the Paris Opera, where the guard catches her trespassing. She is rescued by a mysterious cleaner with a limp, Odette (Carly Rae Jepsen), who agrees to let Félicie stay with her until she gets on her feet. Odette works for both the Opera and for the cruel and imperious Régine Le Haut (Julie Khaner), a wealthy restaurant owner. While helping Odette clean, Félicie spies Regine's daughter, Camille (Maddie Ziegler), practicing ballet. Camille sees Félicie, insults her, and throws Félicie's treasured music box out of the window, breaking it. As Félicie takes it to Victor for repair, she intercepts the postman who brings a letter from the Opera admitting Camille to the celebrated school of the Paris Opera Ballet; in her anger, she hides the letter and decides to assume Camille's identity to get into the school and pursue her dream, while also getting back at Camille. Odette agrees to mentor Félicie, who later learns that Odette was a former prima ballerina. Félicie finds her training very difficult, but with Camille's letter of acceptance, she manages to take her place at the ballet school. Mérante (Terrence Scammell), the school's exacting choreographer, announces that one of the girls from the class will be chosen to dance the role of Clara in The Nutcracker. He dismisses the worst dancer in class each day. Félicie improves each day and narrowly avoids elimination, but a couple of days before the final elimination, her lie is discovered. Mérante decides to admit Camille into the class, while also letting Félicie stay; although Félicie's infraction was serious, Mérante knows that she is Odette's protege, and he has a soft spot for Odette. The night before the final elimination, Félicie neglects training to go out on a date with Rudi, a handsome boy from the school, which disappoints Odette. Victor, who has a crush on Félicie, sees Félicie with Rudi. Victor is jealous, and he and Félicie argue. The next day, Félicie is late to the audition and unable to perform well, and so the part of Clara goes to Camille. Félicie returns to her orphanage, having lost her spirit. She has a dream about being an infant in the arms of her late mother, a ballerina, who gave her the music box. She decides to return to Paris to help Odette and apologize to Victor. While cleaning the stage, Félicie encounters Camille, and they engage in a dance battle that is witnessed by all the students, Odette and Mérante. Félicie does a grand jeté over a flight of stairs, while Camille cannot. Mérante approaches the two girls and asks them why they dance, to which Camille admits that she dances only because her mother tells her to, while Félicie speaks stirringly of dance as her inheritance and passion. Camille admits that Félicie should dance Clara. Near Eiffel's workshop, where the Statue of Liberty is being constructed, Félicie invites Victor to the performance. A furiously deranged Régine arrives, chases Félicie up to the crown of the statue and pushes her off, but Victor saves her with aid from Camille. They arrive at the Opera just in time for Félicie to don Odette's special pointe shoes; Félicie kisses Victor on the cheek, and she performs in The Nutcracker. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Like the Leap! (aka Ballerina) segment featured in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (in which most of that film's guest villains will work for Régine Le Haut), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson and his crew will work for Régine Le Haut in this film. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, this film will use the original version of Ballerina, not the US version known as Leap!, due to it being made by a Canadian. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in the Leap! (aka Ballerina) segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *Both Ratatouille and Ballerina took place in Paris, France, which a few scenes from Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! and What's New Scooby-Doo? Ready to Scare a''lso took place in. *Both ''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! and Ballerina were released in North America in 2017, the same year Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown was released directly on DVD and Digital and the fourth and fifth seasons of DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge were streamed on Netflix. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers